Doble Placer
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Waaa no se como hacer un resumen de esta historia bueno aquí les dejo esto mejor aparecerá el Sasuke de road to ninja y nuestro Sasuke original. -Vamos hacerte el amor-anunciaron los dos, sasuke había agarrado la barbilla de sakura para empezar un beso apasionado mientras que charasuke se dedicaba a besarle el cuello. Denle una oportunidad no los mata la curiosidad se que sii


**Hola bueno estaba tranquila en mi cuarto vendo las fotos sasusaku de mi celular y dije porque no haré un fic espero les guste y no esté tan enredada. ONE SHOT**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

**Para referirme al sasuke de la película de Naruto road to ninja su nombre será charasuke lo vi en un video y me pareció kawai así el video pertenece a emelindasasuxsaku.**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Vocabulario soez**

**OCC**

**LEMON**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

En un bosque no muy lejano de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba caminando una linda chica de un extraño cabello de color rosa y unos ojos jade hermosos andaba en busca de plantas medicinales su camino se vio desviado al escuchar un fuerte golpe en el interior del bosque la curiosidad pudo mas con ella así que fue ah averiguar qué había pasado.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito asustada al verlo tirado-por Dios que te paso-dijo revisándolo-parece que está bien solo esta inconsciente-y esta ropa-dijo viendo la extraña ropa que llevaba sasuke-"pantalones verdes y su camisa y que con ese collar pero no deja de verse hermoso pero siento que lo eh visto en otro lugar"

-Mmm donde estoy-

-Sasuke-kun estas bien que dicha-dijo abrazándolo provocando un sonrojo al chico

-Sa sakura-chan-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Te sientes bien nunca eres así conmigo a veces pienso que me odias solo me llamas charasuke-

-¿Charasuke?-

-Sí pero me gusta más esta sakura-chan-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Sasuke me ahogas suelta un poco-

-Lo siento eres tan linda-dijo agarrándole una mejilla y estirándosela

-Ya déjame eso duele-dijo quitando las manos de chara sasuke de sus mejillas

-Ten te lo mereces por ser tan hermosa-dijo dándole una hermosa rosa roja

-"Una rosa" no no tu ahhh eres tan irritante eres un playboy ahhh debí saberlo como lo olvide-

-Y ahí está la sakura que conozco-

-Ahhh debí dejar que te murieras-dijo caminando

-Oye sakura-chan no te enojes-

-No me digas así ahhh eres un playboy no sabes cuánto me dolió verte rodeado te todas esas chicas ahhh largo-

-Sakura-chan no te enojes conmigo me gustan las chicas no lo puedo negar pero hay una que me vuelve loco esa eres tu-

-Ja eres tan tan ahhh ahora dices que te gusto-

-Si me gustas eres tan linda aunque me odies tal vez porque eres difícil de conquistar, siempre me estás diciendo charasuke, tirándome cosas a la cabeza…-

-Basta ash ¡playboy!-grito caminando más rápido

-Sakura-chaaannnn-

-Déjame tranquila-

-Sa-ku-ra chaaannnn-

-Ahhhh deja de seguirme-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Sasuke-kun que hacemos aquí-decía una chica peli roja aferrándose al brazo de sasuke

-Suéltame Karin-

-Cierto sasuke-sama que hacemos aquí pensé que odiaba Konoha-comento yugo

-Aquí hay algo que me pertenece "mejor dicho alguien"-

-Y que piensas irrumpir en la aldea así no mas-pregunto suigetsu confundido

-No ustedes armaran un campamento y se quedaran aquí yo buscare lo que quiero esta noche-

-Yo iré contigo sasuke-kun-

-No tú te quedas aquí y hay de ti que no me hagas caso Karin-

-Jmm bien-

-Iré a caminar solo-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Sakura-chan deja de ignorarme-

-Porque no me dejas sola-

-No puedo eres una chica linda muero si te llegaran hacer daño-

-Jmm charasuke puedo cuidarme sola si soy un ninja-

-La mejor no cabe duda pero….-

-¡SAKURA!-

-Sasuke-kun que haces aquí-

-Estoy contigo hace rato-

-¡No te estoy hablando a ti!-

-¿A quién le habas?-dijo chara sasuke levantando la vista para encontrarse a el mismo-esto sí que da miedo-

-¿Quién es el sakura?-dijo sasuke viéndola fijamente

-¡ALTO! Tu quien te crees que eres eh te fuiste y me dejaste hace ya cinco años y me intentaste matar y tu eres un playboy estoy harta de ustedes ash-

-Hmp sakura a donde crees que vas-

-No me dejes solo con este sakura-chan me da miedo-

-Pues entre uchihas se entienden no jumm-

-"Un doble pero este es un muy raro y porque sakura lo llamo playboy acaso o conoce"-

-Hmp tú te quedas conmigo tengo algo que decirte-dijo sasuke agarrando a sakura del brazo

-Suéltame sasuke-

-No quien es el porqué lo llamaste playboy acaso lo conoces-

-Si lo medio conozco es de otra dimensión-

-Acaso tuviste algo con el sakura-

-No y si así fuera que-

-Oye suelta a sakura-chan-

-Tú no te metas-

-Claro que si me meto sakura-chan me gusta mucho-

-Pues que crees a mi también "que había dicho se supone que se lo diría a solas"-

-¿Qué? Es una broma acaso se me están confesando-

-Si me gustas mucho sakura-dijo sasuke serio

-Ahhh y ahora me lo dices tuviste casi cuatro años para decirlo-

-No quería lastimarte peo no podía llevarte conmigo sakura entiende eso-

-Sakura-chan no se irá contigo-

-Tu cállate charasuke-

-Que cruel sakura-chan-

-Hmp ella me ama-

-A mi también-

-¿Por qué están seguros de eso?-

-Por esto-dijo sasuke agarrando a sakura de la cintura juntando sus labios con los de ella en un beso correspondido

-Sasu…-no le dio tiempo de terminar chara sasuke también le estaba dando un beso-charasuke

-Vez nos amas-dijo sasuke abrazándola por detrás-y si este-dijo viendo a charasuke-tiene la misma mentalidad que yo sabe que muere por hacerte saber cuánto te queremos-

-Así como-

-Vamos a besarte-decía charasuke besando a sakura

-A tocarte-dijo sasuke pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de sakura

-Vamos hacerte el amor-anunciaron los dos, sasuke había agarrado la barbilla de sakura para empezar un beso apasionado mientras que charasuke se dedicaba a besarle el cuello y fue bajando poco hasta toparse con el zíper de la blusa de sakura y bajarlo para empezar a tocarle descaradamente los pechos

-Ahhh sasuke-gimio cuando este metió su mano dentro de su falda y acariciaba su clítoris por encima de las bragas-charasuke mmmm-gemia como loca sakura el chico le estaba chupando los pechos-"Dios hace magia con su lengua" me ahhh están volviendo loca-dijo sakura para tomar la cabeza de sasuke y besarlo caparse y hacer lo mismo con charasuke

-Eres tan hermosa-le susurro sasuke al oído cuando hizo a un lado las bragas y le metió un dedo en la vagina

-Ahhh sasuke-gimio sakura posando unas de sus mano en el miembro hinchado de sasuke-ven aquí charasuke-dijo haciendo que este se pusiera de pie y empezar a besarlo y posar su otra mano en el también ya hinchado de charasuke y tocarlos a su antojo este no se quedo quieto y empezó a tocar los pechos de sakura

- Eres tan caliente-le dijo charasuke entre el apasionado beso que se estaban dando

-Me voy a poner celoso-dijo sasuke para voltear a sakura y besarla el

-Mmm no tienes porque-anuncio sakura empezando a desvestir a sasuke

-Ahora soy yo el celoso-dijo abrazando a sakura

-Empieza a quitarte rapo charasuke-

-Me excitaría mas si tu lo haces-dijo dándole un beso en el cuello

-Mmm dame un minuto-dijo cuando termino e desvestir a sasuke-Wou si que es grande muero por tenerlo en mi boca-dijo colocando su mano en el pene de sasuke haciendo una presión

-Mmm sakura-

-Ahora te toca a ti-dijo para desvestir a charasuke-mi Dios si los dos son grandes-dijo antes de arrodillarse y empezar a chupar el pene de charasuke mientras masturbaba a sasuke

-Ahhh por Dios sakura mmm pero que rico-gimio charasuke

-Mmm te gusta-

-Y mucho hermosa-

-Bueno ahora le toca a sasuke pero volveré-dijo guiñándole un ojo para meterse el pene de sasuke a la boca

-Oh por Dios ahora sé porque gemía tanto ahhhh mueve más esa leguita saku ahhh-

-¿Te gusta sasuke-kun?-

-Métetelo todo esa rica boquita que tienes y te lo diré si-

-Está bien-dijo para darle un lengüetazo a la punta del pene y metérselo todo

-Ahhh si saku me encanta ahhh-

Y así continuaron hasta que ambos se regaron en la boca de sakura

-Ahhh saku-

-Eres tan buena para esto siempre pensé que eras una buena chica-

-Bueno ya ven que cuando me provocan no-

-Pues te provocare mas seguido ahora es turno de nosotros darme placer-dijo sasuke acostando a sakura en el suelo

-¿Qué me harán?-dijo inocente

-Tú solo disfruta sakura-chaaannnn-dijo para empezar a lamer el pezón de sakura mientras pellizcaba el otro

-Si tu solo disfruta sakura- sasuke había bajado la falda junto a las bragas-hueles delicioso has de saber igual-dijo enterrando su cara en la intimidad de sakura y lamer su vagina acariciar con un dedo su clítoris

-Ahhh por Dios ustedes dos todo lo hacen bien han de ser uchihas ahhhh-

Unos minutos más tarde

-Sasuke me vengo ahhh-

-Mmm justo lo que quería probar-dijo lamiendo los restos de sakura-no quieres probar charasuke

-Claro que si-dijo bajando para lamer lo que quedaba

-Te gusto saku-dijo dándole un beso

-Sí y mucho ustedes son geniales-

-Tú no te quedas atrás es hora de disfrutar los tres-

-Mmm si-dijo nerviosa

-Estas asustada saku-

-Algo soy…-

-Virgen lo sé por eso me gustan tanto esperaste por mí no me puedes mentir tu relájate lo hare despacio-

-Y que hay de charasuke-

-No te preocupes tienes dos orificios no-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-Sasuke no me van a dejar nada virgen-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Jajajaja lo vas a disfrutar ya lo veras-

-Bien-

-Ven-dijo sasuke acostado en el suelo-ponte encima lo meteré lentamente

-Mmm bien-dijo colocándose encima de sasuke

-Relájate si no te hare daño que te duela es normal-dijo metiendo poco a poco su pene en la vagina de sakura hasta que se topo con una barrera y a rompió de una fuerte estocada

-Mmm auuu duele mucho-dijo sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-Me quedare quieto hasta que te acostumbres a tenerlo adentro de acuerdo-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas

-Bien-

-Te sientes mejor sakura-chan-

-Si ya esta empezando a pasar charasuke gracias por preocuparte-dijo dándole un beso

-Oye yo también estaba preocupado eh-reprocho sasuke

-Eres un celoso-dijo para darle un beso-ya puedes moverte sasuke

-De acuerdo ahora toca meterlo en tu ano para poder disfrutar los tres-

-Bien-dijo dándose vuelta para quedar enfrente de charasuke

-Lo voy a meter-dijo poniendo un poco de saliva en el ano de sakura para después meterle el pene

-Ahhh sasuke maldición duele-

-Lo vas a disfrutar cuando te acostumbres a tenerlo-

-Pues mas te vale sasuke ahhh duele-

-Ya está adentro-

-Se siente extraño-

-Se te pasara-

Unos minutos después

-Ya puedes moverte sasuke-

-Bien-dijo sasuke empezando con las embestidas

-Ahhhh sasuke mas rápido-

-Esto lo gozaras hermosa-dijo charasuke metiendo su pene en la vagina de sakura empezando con un vaivén

-Ahhh por Dios más rápido chicos ahhh-

-Mmm saku eres tan estrecha-

-Mmm sasuke-

-No te había tocado los pechos son tan suaves-

Así pasaron largas horas de placer

-Ahhh sasuke ve vengo-gimio sakura separándose del pene de charasuke que hace un momento se la chupaba

-Igual yo saku ahhh-dijo sasuke derramándose una vez más dentro de sakura

-Ya somos tres ahhhh-

-Mmm delicioso charasuke-dijo sakura saboreando el semen- ustedes tienen un sabor exquisito

-Ha sido lo mejor espero que te haya quedado claro cuánto te quiero sakura-dijo sasuke dándole un beso

-Si me quedo muy claro sasuke yo también te quiero, estoy cansada-

-Durmamos un rato-dijo charasuke

-Si-respondieron ambos dejaron a sakura en medio era abrazada por detrás por sasuke y charasuke tenía apoyada su cabeza en los pechos de sakura

Durmieron por un largo rato

-Mmm que rico dormí ah es tarde chicos despierten-

-Mmm sakura-chan estaba muy cómodo-

-Hmp debemos vestirnos es tarde y hace frio-

-Si-

En pocos minutos ya estaban los tres vestidos

-Charasuke que pasa con tu piel es transparente-

-Ah creo que es hora de que se valla-dijo sasuke

-¿De qué me valla?-pregunto confundido

-Si charasuke este es otro mundo yo no soy tu sakura debí decírtelo antes lo siento-dijo sakura bajando la mirada

-No importa tu siempre serás sakura-chan para mi menos agresiva pero lo serás gracias por dejar que supieras cuanto quiero a mi sakura-dijo tomándole la mejilla para que lo viera a los ojos

-Ella también te quiere estoy segura deja de ser tan playboy y te tomara enserió te quiero charasuke-dijo sakura dándole un último beso-suerte

-Y tu cuida a sakura-chan-dijo antes de desaparecer por competo

-Lo hare-

-Charasuke-

-Vamos no estés triste me tienes a mi si-

-Si te amo sasuke, por cierto que haces por los alrededores de Konoha-

-Yo también te amo y venia por ti te necesitaba ya eres la única chica que me enamoro desde que era un niño solo que lo tuve que esconder ese día que me fui de Konoha tu dijiste que harías todo por mi incluso ayudarme en mi venganza que no me llevo a nada mate a mi hermano y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento yo no quería arrastrarte a eso por eso tuve que dejarte perdóname sakura-

-Sasuke-kun claro que te perdono me hacías tanta falta pensé que nunca volverías-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-No llores sakura por favor odio verte llorar-dijo secándole las lagrimas-sakura ven conmigo yo no puedo estar sin ti más tiempo-

-Sasuke-kun que hay de Konoha no volverás-

-Sakura no creo que sea conveniente odio la aldea de la hoja yo solo quiero que vengas conmigo por favor-dijo abrazándola

-Yo iré contigo sasuke y te ayudare a dejar ese odio te amo-dijo pegando su frente con la de sasuke-pero tendré que recoger lagunas de mis cosas-

-No comprare todo lo que ocupes pero vámonos ya-

-De acuerdo te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES

-Mami mami-grito asustado un niño pelinegro de ojos color jade corriendo hasta donde su mamá

-¿Que pasa itachi?-pregunto sakura al ver a su hijo con cara de terror

-El tío suigetsu se está comiendo a la tía Karin-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si mami ven a ver-dijo el niño jalándola del brazo al interior de la casa

-¡Pero qué están haciendo!-

-Ahh sakura no nos asustes así-

-Solo estaba besando a Karin-

-Si itachi los vio vallan a tragarse a su habitación-

-¿Estás bien tía Karin?-pegunto el pequeño asustado

-Si ita-kun porque estaría mal-pregunto confundida

-Pues el tío te estaba comiendo-

-Jajajaja no enano solo le daba un beso pero ahora quiero comerle la va….-

-¡SUIGETSU! Estas hablando con un niño de cinco años ahora suban a su cuarto y no hagan ruido-

-Uy se enojo eso es malo para tu embarazo sakura-san-

-Largo suigetsu-

-Mami y papi cuánto va a tardar-

-No mucho espero recuerda que fue con tu hermanita y esa se antoja de todo lo que ve en la calle-

-Jejeje si mikoto-chan siempre come muchos dulces-

-Si-

-Mami vamos a jugar si-

-Claro amor pero recuerda que yo no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo-

-Si mami por mis hermanitos y cuando van a salir-

-Muy pronto amor no te desesperes-

-Es que quiero conocerlos jejeje-

-Lo sé y que quieres jugar-

-A la pelota mami-

-Bien vamos afuera-

-Si-

Estuvieron un rato jugado con la pelota hasta que una voz muy conocida los interrumpió

-Mamita-dijo una pequeña niña con el cabello negro y ojos tan negros y bonitos como los de su padre

-Mikoto hola bebe que le sacaste a papá hoy-

-Una paleta-dijo la niña orgullosa

-Le trajiste una a itachi sasuke-dijo sakura dándole un beso a sasuke

-Claro sabes que si le compro algo alguno se los compro a los dos amor-

-A bueno-

-Ten itachi te traje una paleta-

-Wou gracias papi-

-No es nada, y como están mis gemelos hoy-dijo sasuke acariciando el vientre de sakura

-Han estado tranquilos-

-Y tu como te sientes recuerda no hacer mucho esfuerzo-

-Lo sé estoy bien sasuke te amo-

-Y yo a ti amor-dijo para darle un beso apasionado que se vio interrumpido

-Ven a jugar papi-

-Ya voy y yugo-

-Donde su novia-

-Quien lo diría yugo eh-

-Déjalo también es hombre-

-Si lo sé-

Pasaron el reto de la tarde jugando ya se hacía de noche

-Bueno es hora de dormir-

-Si buenas noches mami y papi-

-Descansen niños-dijeron saliendo de la habitación para ir rumbo a la suya

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Gracias sakura-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias amor?-

-Por todo por esperarme tanto tiempo, por darme una gran familia tengo cuatro hijos con la persona que más amo-

-Yo también te amo sasuke-

-Crees que charasuke haya podido enamorar a su sakura-

-Si pudiste tu porque no el-

-Era un playboy yo no soy así-

-Tengo el presentimiento que si-dijo con una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida

*****FIN*****

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado como siempre les escribo perdón por mis faltas de ortografía o algún dedazo por así decirlo si les gusto dejen un review.**


End file.
